L'expérience
by Cybelia
Summary: Sherlock a décidé de mener une petite expérience sur John. Drabble écrit pour le concours des 4 saisons partie Été du forum "Le Monde du Slash".


La canicule s'était abattue sur Londres en cet après-midi de juillet. Après avoir résolu un cas particulièrement difficile, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson quittèrent les locaux de Scotland Yard pour rentrer au 221B Baker Street.

Dans le taxi qui les menait chez eux, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de détailler son colocataire. Celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur, toujours aussi élégant dans son costume sombre et sa chemise grise qui laissait deviner la fine musculature de son torse. Dès leur première rencontre, John s'était senti irrésistiblement attiré par cet homme mystérieux et à l'abord si froid. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, il était juste perturbé par les sentiments qui naissaient peu à peu en lui, n'ayant jamais eu auparavant de penchant pour la gent masculine. Persuadé que cette inclination disparaitrait d'elle-même au bout de quelques temps, il avait tenté de l'oublier en flirtant avec la plupart des jolies femmes qu'il croisait. En vain. Chaque nuit, c'était le visage fascinant de Sherlock qui apparaissait dans ses rêves.  
Alors que le véhicule s'arrêtait devant leur immeuble, la voix du détective tira son ami de ses pensées :  
— Pourquoi me fixez-vous ainsi ?  
John se sentit bêtement rougir et chercha rapidement une excuse en essuyant la sueur sur son front. La canicule lui permit de trouver un mensonge plausible, lié, qui plus est, à une réelle question qu'il se posait au sujet de son colocataire :  
— Comment faites-vous pour ne pas transpirer avec cette chaleur ?  
— Anhydrose due à une déficience de mon hypothalamus, répondit Sherlock en descendant du taxi.  
John le suivit à l'intérieur où la température n'était pas beaucoup plus clémente qu'à l'extérieure.  
— Vous ne transpirez donc jamais ? Demanda le médecin.  
— Très peu. Uniquement dans des conditions extrêmes.  
Le professionnalisme de John le plongea dans une réflexion intense alors que son colocataire disparaissait dans sa chambre. L'hypothalamus est une partie du cerveau qui intervient dans plusieurs fonctions comme la régulation de la température, mais également le comportement émotionnel. De ce fait, son dysfonctionnement pouvait en partie expliquer la personnalité particulière de Sherlock Holmes. John se rendit soudain compte qu'il venait d'en apprendre plus sur son ami en quelques minutes que depuis les longs mois où ils cohabitaient. Satisfait, il monta prendre une longue douche, espérant ainsi enfin se rafraîchir.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers minuit, John ne parvenait pas à dormir. La température n'était pas descendue au-dessous de 30°C. Le ventilateur sur pied ne faisait que brasser l'air chaud et ouvrir les fenêtres n'avait servi qu'à faire entrer des moustiques. Après avoir tourné et viré dans son lit pendant une heure, John décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir. L'eau tiède lui fit un bien fou. Il ceignit une serviette blanche autour de sa taille, puis décida d'aller se chercher quelque chose à boire dans le frigo. Il n'alluma pas les lampes du salon ni de la cuisine, les lieux étant suffisamment éclairés par la lumière provenant des réverbères qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre sans volet. Remarquant qu'il faisait un peu moins chaud à cet étage qu'au-dessus, John s'installa confortablement sur le sofa et, cette fois-ci, ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Sherlock Holmes n'était pas le genre d'homme à se laisser distraire par la vision d'un mâle en petite tenue. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, dissimulé dans l'ombre, il ne fit aucun bruit ni aucun geste lorsque son colocataire apparut dans le salon vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour des reins. Son regard clair suivit John jusque dans la cuisine et ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne au salon s'allonger sur le sofa. Toujours invisible, Sherlock vit peu à peu son ami s'assoupir. Le corps du médecin se trouvait dans un cône de lumière dorée, ne pouvant ainsi échapper à l'inspection minutieuse de l'autre homme. Le regard perspicace de Sherlock descendit sur le torse légèrement musclé, parsemé d'une fine toison et de quelques cicatrices témoins du passé militaire de John. Une légère ligne un peu plus foncée partait du nombril pour aller se perdre sous la serviette, laquelle s'était légèrement entrouverte, laissant deviner le haut des cuisses du médecin.  
Sherlock Holmes n'était pas non plus le genre d'homme à se laisser envahir par des envies charnelles impulsives. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, des picotements au bout de ses doigts tentaient de le pousser à se lever et à toucher cette peau que ses yeux fixaient depuis de longues minutes. Il parvint à résister à son envie un moment, mais finit par y succomber. Silencieux, il se leva et s'approcha de son ami, toujours profondément endormi. Il s'assit sur le bord du sofa, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.  
Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eue peu après leur rencontre. À ce moment-là, supposant à tort que John avait des vues sur lui, Sherlock lui avait précisé qu'il se considérait comme marié à son travail. Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai. En général, il jugeait que les relations sentimentales étaient une pure perte de temps, ce qui le poussait à avorter toute tentative émise à son encontre.  
Lors de son adolescence, sa curiosité – et le réveil de ses hormones – l'avaient poussé à expérimenter la communion des corps. D'abord avec une femme, puis avec un homme, mais aucun des deux essais ne l'avait encouragé à réitérer cette expérience. Et, durant des années, il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui réussisse à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses envies... Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain médecin ne s'insinue dans sa vie et ne commence à réveiller chez lui des désirs qu'il pensait avoir totalement anéantis.  
Sherlock revint à l'instant présent et au corps offert qui se trouvait près de lui. Ses longs doigts fins se posèrent d'abord sur la cicatrice la plus récente, celle de la blessure ayant valu à John son rapatriement au pays. Attentif au moindre signe d'éveil de son ami, le détective fit glisser lentement sa main sur l'omoplate, puis sur le bras. Tandis que la pulpe de ses doigts frôlait la peau de l'autre homme, une nouvelle envie vint s'insinuer en Sherlock. Son regard se focalisa sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami alors qu'un désir intense de les goûter s'emparait de lui. Il tenta encore une fois de résister, en vain. Il se pencha alors très lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres caressent doucement celles de John.

* * *

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Il plongea dans le regard clair de Sherlock lorsque celui-ci se redressa lentement.  
— Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ? Demanda le médecin, troublé.  
Son ami mit quelques secondes à répondre :  
— Hum... une expérience...  
Le cœur battant la chamade, ne sachant comment réagir, John décida de prendre cet incident à la plaisanterie. Il interrogea :  
— A-t-elle été concluante ?  
Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres de Sherlock tandis qu'une lueur inconnue éclairait ses yeux gris.  
— Sa durée a été trop courte pour que je puisse en tirer une conclusion satisfaisante, souffla le détective, sa voix profonde provoquant un frisson de désir chez John.  
Le médecin savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance et il s'en saisit :  
— Peut-être aimeriez-vous la réitérer ? En allongeant sa durée, bien sûr.

* * *

Sans répondre, Sherlock se pencha à nouveau sur l'autre homme. Tandis que ses lèvres expérimentaient une fois encore la rencontre avec celles de John, une multitude de sensations inédites traversèrent l'esprit et le corps du détective. La main du médecin vint se plaquer sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de s'éloigner alors que leurs langues se découvraient, s'enlaçant dans un balai sensuel. Sherlock sentit une douce chaleur monter lentement dans ses reins. Même s'il l'avait peu souvent éprouvée, il reconnut la morsure caractéristique du désir physique. Dans son esprit, l'envie bataillait avec la raison. Au moment où la première réussit à prendre le dessus sur la seconde, une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement.  
Sherlock se détacha de John avec une pointe de regret. Il se leva pour aller répondre à l'importun qui n'était autre qu'un certain inspecteur de Scotland Yard.  
— Lestrade, que puis-je pour vous à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?  
— Il y a eu un meurtre au Dorchester Hotel qui requiert vos compétences.  
— Nous serons là dans vingt minutes.  
Il raccrocha et se tourna vers John lorsque celui-ci demanda :  
— Où allons-nous ?  
— Au Dorchester.  
— Je vais m'habiller.  
Au moment où le médecin allait quitter le salon, Sherlock le rattrapa par le bras, souriant :  
— Ne croyez pas que nous ayons terminé notre expérimentation, John. Nous la reprendrons dès que cette affaire sera bouclée.  
— Alors je compte sur vos talents pour la résoudre au plus vite... afin que je puisse vous faire profiter de mes talents...  
Sur ces mots, il disparut dans l'escalier, laissant Sherlock impatient devant la promesse des découvertes à venir.

**Fin.**


End file.
